Glee Project: Freshman Year
by AddienaTheBlueSpirit
Summary: Summery: a group of freshmen join glee as all our favorite Gleeks prepare to graduate. Inspired by "the glee project" on Oxygen. the constants from that are the freshmen.
1. Chapter 1

THE GLEE PROJECT CHARACTER FAN FICTION !

Title: THE BOY FROM LOCKER 186

DAMIAN McGINTY-Future actor/singer, shy yet hides it well, attractive

MARISSA VON BLEICKEN-Talented and knows it.

BRYCE VINE-Heartbreaker, popular, attractive, knows it.

EMILY VASQUEZ- Attractive, self-absorbed, snobby.

LINDSAY PEARCE- sweet and kind, a people person… the natural type.

MATHEUS FERNANDES- Short but sweet nerd.

McKYNLEIGH ABRAHAM- The Country girl.

HANNAH McLALWAIN-Smart, overweight yet talented girl

SAMUEL LARSEN- The rocker.

ELLIS WYLIE-Looks like she should be in middle school.

ALEX NEWELL- Fashion Obsessed teen.

CAMERON MITCHELL- Vocally talented Nerd.

I"M USING THE CONTESTANTS REAL NAMES BECAUSE THERE AREN"T ANY CHARACTER NAMES FOR THEM!

AND I'm adding an OC to the whole mess. Her Name? Cross Connors. Who is she? wouldn't you like to know…

Just kidding!

CROSS CONNERS- she's smart funny talented and kind of quirky…

**Chapter One: **NEW KIDS OF WMHS!

Damian walked the halls in search of locker 186. Upon finding it, he tried the combination…with absolutely no success.

"You've gotta pound on it three times and jiggle the handle and it should open." said a blonde girl from the next locker over.

"Thanks." he replied, silently cursing his heavy Irish accent.

"You're the new student from Ireland, right?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"Cool…Ugh…hang on a sec." she moaned before taking off her trench coat only to reveal a pair of denim shorts and a gray tank with the words_ 'Team Emo' _written on it in hot pink. " Sorry, that was bugging me… I'm Cross Conners by the way… what's your name?"

"Damian McGinty."

"Cool, it sounds so…mysterious…then again…it might just be the way it sounds when you say it with your epic accent… what's your Homeroom?"

"Spanish with Shuester…You?"

"Me too! Epicness! this means you can meet the everybody all at once!"

"Erm…"

"Come on! we'll be late!"

"Right." It was then Damian realized he might not get away from Cross anytime…and he had a sneaking suspicion that he didn't really want to anyway.

"GUYS! WE HAVE A NEWBIE! HE'S GOT THE MOST AMAZING ACCENT!" Damian hoped with every fiber of his being that he wasn't blushing anywhere near as much as he felt he was. _Does Cross have an off switch? Or at least a way to turn the volume down?_ soon became the number one question on his mind.

"Seriously? What's her problem…" he heard a girl as who was dressed in a low cut top and a black leather mini skirt.

"Hey Blondie!" said a very southern looking girl with short hair and dark skin.

"Hey Girlie!" Cross replied. "McKynleigh, this is Damian McGinty, Damian this is my best gal McKynleigh Abraham."

"You can call me Mack, if you want." McKynleigh said.

"Eh-hem." said a tall scrawny dude with glasses. "What about me?"

"Sorry, Cam." said Cross with a roll of her eyes. "Damian. Meet my best guys, Cameron Mitchell," she pointed to the skinny tall guy, "and Matheus Fernandez." she then gestured toward a guy that was no more that 4'9".

"Hello."

"Hi." said Matheus.

"Nice to me you Ireland." added Cameron.

"Ireland?" Damian asked.

"You're from there aren't you?" asked the guy with dreads sitting behind Cameron, "Don't mind him, he refers to everyone by their most outstanding feature, I'm Samuel by the way."

"It's true, Cross is Blue Eyes, Mack is typically referred to as Cowgirl or Country, and I'm known as Red…but my real name's Hannah McLalwain and the girl who looks like she's ten is Ellis Wylie."

"I'm really fifteen I swear!"

"Oh, and while everyone's introducing themselves, I'm Lindsay Pearce, and those three over there are Marissa Von Bleichen, Bryce Vine, and Emily Vasquez."

"Don't be intimidated by them, regardless of how popular they claim to be," added Cross, "We freshmen have to stick together, so as cool as they think that they are, they won't do anything to make you look bad…and they have no real power over what the upper class men think about you anyway."

"Who is this?" asked a heavily built African American teen.

"Hey, Alex, this is Damian…He's already receive his official Cameron nickname, too."

"Well hello, Damian, as Mack said, I'm Alex Newell."

"Nice to meet you…all of you." Said Damian. "I hope we can get to become good friends while we're in high school together."

"Oh, we will." said Cross knowingly.

"Yeah, and don't worry, about trying to figure everyone out…most of us freshmen were in the same class together last year… so just ask one of us if you aren't sure about some one." added McKynleigh. "Right guys?"

"Right!" they chorused. As Cross's smile stretched across her face, Damian began to question how smart it would be to call her a friend, but the thought quickly vanished when Mr. Shuester began roll call.

*~*Damian*~*Glee*~*Cross*~*

The lunch room had been too far packed with the rest of the school for Damian, Cross, and the rest of their group to find somewhere to sit, which would explain why they found themselves sitting on the stage of the Auditorium eating their lunches. Damian, who found himself laughing at the silliness of his new friends, was the first to notice that Cross had disappeared. Grabbing a mic stand from back stage and carrying McKynleigh's guitar, the girl Damian'd been searching for reappeared.

Handing McKynleigh her guitar, Cross stood center stage, amidst her friends and began to sing….

_I've been so wrapped up in my warm cocoon_

_But something's happening, things are changing soon_

_I'm pushing the edge, I'm feeling it crack_

_And once I get out, there's no turning back_

_Watching the butterfly go towards the sun_

_I wonder what I will become_

McKynleigh caressed her guitar and began to play along as Cameron and Samuel ran back stage as Lindsay, Ellis, and Hannah began to sing the back up vocals.

_Metamorphosis _

_Whatever this is _

_Whatever I'm going through_

_Come on and give me a kiss_

_Come on, I insist_

_I'll be something new_

_A metamorphosis_

_Things are different now when I walk by_

_You start to sweat and you don't know why_

_It gets me nervous but it makes me calm_

_To see life all around me moving on_

Damian, Matheus, and Alex began to do-wop along in the back ground as Samuel and Cameron began to rock out on guitar with McKynleigh.

_Watching the butterfly go towards the sun_

_I wonder what I will become_

_Metamorphosis_

_Whatever this is_

_Whatever I'm going through_

_Come on and give me a kiss_

_Come on, I insist_

_I'll be something new_

_A metamorphosis_

Everyone was standing and dancing around as Cross took the mic of off the stand and joined them.

_[Spoken:]_

_Every day is a transformation_

_Every day is a new sensation_

_Alteration, modification_

_An incarnation, celebration_

_Every day is a new equation_

_Every day is a revelation_

_Information, Anticipation_

_Onto another destination_

_Metamorphosis_

_Whatever this is_

_Whatever I'm going through_

_Come on and give me a kiss_

_Come on, I insist_

_I'll be something new_

_A metamorphosis_

"Bravo!"

"Way to go!"

The group of freshmen turned to where the voices had come from and found themselves face to face with Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel.

"You guys…and girls…were fantastic!" said Kurt.

"Have you thought about joining Glee?" added Rachel.

"Well, I have…Don't know about the rest of them though…" said Cross.

"You should, you guys sound great together!"

"Just think about it ok? And if you decide you want to join then come to the music room after school and you guys can audition…Kay?"

"Laters!" Kurt called over his shoulder as the pair of Seniors walked out of the auditorium.

"Anyone else confused as to why a pair of seniors would talk to us?" asked Cameron. Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.

*~*Cross*~*Glee*~*Damian*~*

When Kurt and Rachel walked into the Music room everyone looked confused by the complete joy written across their faces.

"We have single handedly found our successors as the members of glee club…" they announced. Everyone just stared…

"On our way here we heard some one singing in the auditorium, and we found a group of Freshmen singing 'metamorphosis' by Hilary Duff, and it sounded amazing, and combining all of there voices they had a really large range of notes and genre's that they could perform…" said Kurt.

"We told them to meet us here after school to audition." added Rachel.

"Who are they, though?"

"Uh, that eccentric blonde girl, who I think is named Cross, and this new Irish guy, I'm not sure who else." admitted Rachel.

"There's that guy who's taking Fashion design this year, Alex I think his name is… and that tall skinny kid with glasses."

"You mean Cameron? He seems like a good guy…" said Artie. "He lent me a calculator when I lost mine last week."

"Okay… It's official, these kids are going to be our successors!" said Rachel.

"YEAH!" chorused around the music room, as everyone pumped their fists in the air.

***~*END CHAPTER ONE*~***

**END NOTES: Okay, so there we have it…tell me what you think. Also pairing suggestions are welcome but no guarantee that I will use them. Also there will be more of the actual Glee Cast in the next chapter…the pairings that the start of the story are for the original cast are…**

**Finn/Rachel**

**Quinn/No one**

**Puck/Zizes **

**Mercedes/Sam**

**Kurt/Blaine**

**Santana/Karofsky**

**Brittany/Artie (I think they're cute together, and I think that by the end of summer she'd have forgiven him)**

**Tina/Mike. **

**For the OCs/Glee Project members I'm Planning the following…but I would love to hear your opinions. **

**One sided and eventual Damian/Cross (nonnegotiable) **

**an Emily/Bryce/Lindsay love triangle**

**Possibly some Hannah/Cameron and Ellis/Matheus **

**also at one point I may have a Lindsay/Damian scene. **

**and some Alex/Karofsky. **

**Let me know what you think so far!**

***~*XOXO*~***

**-Addiena**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: **AUDITIONS!

Damian sat in the auditorium, wondering just why he was there. Oh, that was right, Cross, had dragged him against his will and told him he was auditioning…it nonnegotiable, he, Cameron, Matheus, and Samuel had all realized that upon being dragged to the auditorium against their will the second the bell rang for last period. Not that he hadn't planned on auditioning, it was more that he didn't know what he was going to sing.

"Hello everyone! I'm Cross Connors and I will be singing 'Alice' by Avril LaVigne."

_Trippin out_ _Spinning around_ _I'm underground_ _I fell down_ _Yeah I fell down_ _I'm freaking out, where am I now?_ _Upside down and I can't stop it now_ _Can't stop me now, oh oh_ _I, I'll get by_ _I, I'll survive_ _When the world's crashing down_ _When I fall and hit the ground_ _I will turn myself around_ _Don't you try to stop me_ _I, I won't cry_ _I found myself in Wonderland_ _Get back on my feet, on the ground_ _Is this real?_ _Is this pretend?_ _I'll take a stand until the end_ _I, I'll get by_ _I, I'll survive_ _When the world's crashing down_ _When I fall and hit the ground_ _I will turn myself around_ _Don't you try to stop me_ _I, I won't cry_ _I, I'll get by_ _I, I'll survive_ _When the world's crashing down_ _When I fall and hit the ground_ _I will turn myself around_ _Don't you try to stop me_ _I, and I won't cry_

Damian was stunned by the talent his new friend had…True, he'd heard her sing before, but that was nothing compared to what she had just done. After everyone else went up he finally decided on what to sing...

"Hello I'm Damian McGinty and I'll be singing 'A Bird Without Wings'."

_Like a bird without wings_

_That longs to be flying, _

_Like a motherless child_

_Left lonely and crying._

_Like a song without words, _

_Like a world without music, _

_I wouldn't know what to do_

_I'd be lost without you_

_Watchin' over me._

_I get so lonely, when you're away_

_I count every moment, I wait every day, _

_Until you're home again_

_And hug me so tight_

_That's when I know_

_Everything is alright._

_Like a bird without wings_

_That longs to be flying, _

_Like a motherless child_

_Left lonely and crying._

_Like a song without words_

_Like a world without music, _

_I wouldn't know what to do_

_I'd be lost without you_

_Watchin' over me._

_You're my guardian angel_

_My light and my guide_

_Your hand on my shoulder_

_And you by my side._

_You make everything beautiful, _

_You make me complete._

_Everything in my world_

_I lay at your feet... _

_Like a church with no steeple, _

_Where a bell never rings._

_In a town without people, _

_Where no voice in the choir ever sings._

_If a boat on the ocean_

_Would be lost with no sail, _

_Then without your devotion_

_Surely all that I dreamed of would fail._

_Like a song without words_

_Like a world without music, _

_I wouldn't know what to do_

_I'd be lost without you_

_Watchin' over me_

_I wouldn't know what to do_

_I'd be lost without you_

_Watchin' over me_

Both the seniors and freshmen in the room applauded. "Great work everyone…Welcome to glee Club!" said Shuester. "This weeks homework assignment, Self-image."

*~*Damian*~*Glee*~*Cross*~*

Quinn Fabray saw a lot of similarities between the older gleeks and the younger ones. Hannah was like Mercedes and Alex was like Kurt. Cameron was like Artie if you could subtract his wheelchair, and as mortifying as it was Lindsay was a like another Rachel.

Cross was another story, she wished that she could say that she saw herself in the girl, but that would be meaning that there was someone anywhere near that girl in anyway, shape, or form. Which was what bothered Quinn, there wasn't anyone or anything to compare the girl to. How could any one person be so completely their own? Quinn had been stereo typed as a Cheerleader the second she walked into the school her first day. Cross had been there for almost a month and no one could really put a finger on where she belonged.

***~*END CHAPTER!*~***

**A/N: sorry it's so short and the original characters are barely in it…but I'm going to New York for awhile and I can't bring my lap top…so id decided I'd post this as a filler chapter (which I hate doing but) this way you guys don't loose interest! Also I fully intend on updating my fix ASAP when I get back. So I'll be writing/brainstorming my whole trip…and I'll keep up with reviews via my Smart Phone, so I'm starting something new. **

**Each Update I will mention the theme of the Songs for the Next Chapter…then your homework as fans is to send me a song title you think will fit and who it's for Cross, GP contestant, or Original cast doesn't matter, and if I like it I I may put it in the chapter…and those I use will get a shout out…and the option to submit an OC to be Alex, Matheus, or Marissa's love interest. (Note: Not All songs submitted will be used, and only the OC's who will work well with my planned plotline will be excepted as candidates, as for which one will be used I will do a Poll and see who the fans like best.)**

This weeks theme is SELF_IMAGE!


	3. AUTHORS NOTE: NOT A CHAPTER!

**I have changed the plotline for this considerably… It is now being rewritten as two different stories…. one is called Deamon Girl and falls under the Science fiction/Fantasy category and the other is called "Fresh" and is a new and improved version of the existing story… sorry for the long wait but it seems to be getting longer since I felt the need to rewrite it due to some reading back…It's hard to defend something when you think it could be better. **

**Note: Cross will be a large part of both fiches, however I hope to make her less Mary Sue and more of the Cross Connors I had originally intended her to be.**


End file.
